Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (Japanese: ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Romaji: Bureizu Za Kyatto) is a 14-year-old female cat who made her debut in the Nintendo DS video game Sonic Rush. She is a princess (people often refer to her as a queen; however, she is referred to as a princess in the American and European versions) from an alternate dimension, where, similar to Knuckles in Sonic's dimension, she is the defender of the Sol Emeralds. As her name implies, Blaze's main ability is pyrokinesis; the ability to control fire. Though she is alone in Sonic's world and painfully shy when meeting strangers, she will not let this prevent her from fulfilling her mission: to retrieve the Sol Emeralds and save her world from destruction. Her dimension and Sonic's are in flux with each other, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Blaze is the only playable character aside from Sonic himself, available after Sonic beats Dr. Eggman in the Leaf Storm Zone. Throughout the game, Blaze learns the meaning of friendship from Sonic and friends, especially Cream the Rabbit. Cream opens her up to the world and teaches her the value of friendship: the two become close partners like Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower, similarly to how Tails values Sonic as an older brother and hero, Cream similarly learns to idolize Blaze, if not more in a friendly way. It is through the power of friendship that Blaze realizes the true powers of the Sol Emeralds, and she transforms into her Super State, Burning Blaze to help Super Sonic stop Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe. After Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeat them, they promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respectful dimensions being returned to normal. Blaze, still in a Super State, now understands her power and friendship, as she thinks on Sonic's words of advice. Blaze's later appeared in the sequel to Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, again as a playable character. It's noteworthy that in this game, Blaze is shown as invulnerable to fire hazards. She has appeared as an amigo character in Sonic the Hedgehog and in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as an unlockable racer. She also makes an appearance as a playable athlete in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and its sequel. Blaze is voiced by Bella Hudson from 2005 - 2010, and by Laura Bailey from 2010 to present in the English version. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Nao Takamori. Trivia In SEGA's Sonic '06 game script draft spreadsheet file, there are character profiles written in corresponding English and Japanese that talk of their personalities and some of their origins. It says in the end of Blaze's English profile, "She has a rather unique costume on under her cape, and it also seems that she is bothered by underendowed sic chest (comments on which will rouse her anger)." Since this doesn't come from the final script, it's possible that this was changed in later revisions. Artworks Artwork of Blaze the Cat Videos Videos of Blaze the Cat Voice Actors *Brandy Norwood *Erica Mendez *Bella Hudson *Laura Bailey *Erica Lindbeck Voice Sounds *''Blaze the Cat/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Blaze the Cat / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Sol Category:Team Dimensions